Forgotten Love
by jessierin14
Summary: Jessie likes Brad. Brad isn't sure of his feelings. Jessie confesses her feelings to Brad. Things get screwed up! Jessie nearly gets ran over by a car but Brad pushes her out of the way and takes the hit. He loses his memory and Jessie takes care of him.


A/N-if you are stupid and don't know what some symbols mean! I'll tell you!!!! A/N means authors note!! For future reference for the people who read this...there maybe a lemon in the later chapters...blush EERRRGG!!!!!! Do I have to explain?

Readers-nod heads yes

A/N-Major blush Lemon is...porn in writing!!! Okay!!!! Happy I said it!!!!!!! This is a tribute to a love life of mine! And the crush who hates me!!!!!! My love for him is a passionate hatred!!!! Oh and people who know me in real life (especially Anthony and Steph) PLEASE DON'T TELL MY CRUSH I WROTE THIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! It would be so hemilating!!! I was thinking of changing my crushes name but I thought "SCREW THAT!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'LL JUST WRITE IS FUCKING DAMN NAME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

warning-lots of colorful language here! And future lemon...maybe...

disclaimer-I do own this story!!!!! The characters...except...the people who really exist...like Brad...yeah...he is an actual living person...Even though it would be fun if I did own Brad!! He!!...He!!...thinking perverted thoughts...and Jessie yeah!! I definately own her!!! BECAUSE SHE'S ME!!!!!!!!!!!

A/N-Sorry...Steph and Anthony that you guys aren't in this chapter but I'll put you in soon!!!!! And I don't give a shit!!! If you tell Brad about this because...guess what he already knows I like him!!!! And still he doesn't likes me!!!!!!! I love all of you who read this!!!! Please leave reviews thanks!!!!!

**Forgotten Love**

It was the last day of school and Jessie was going to finally confess her true feelings to her lover, Brad. She has always loved him. She pretended to hate him in a playful way and he probably knew she liked him. But she would always deny it. They were total opposites too. He was probably the smartest boy in her class while she was one of the drop outs who has not much as gotten a report card without at least one C on it. He was cool, calm, and collective while she easily lost her temper, was immature, and tended to be in deep thought a lot or as other people call it she just spaced out a lot! But today would be definitely be the day. It was the last day of the school year for 11th grade and she did not want to wait another long year to confess her feelings. **RING!! **The final bell went off signaling it was time for school to end. "Okay...Jessie! You can do it!! Alright just be calm, cool, collective like him!" thought Jessie to boost her confidence. Jessie cleared all her belongings out of her locker hauling them in a heavy-ass backpack. Jessie then slammed the door to her locker because she was in a hurry to catch up with Brad, but the locker door instead of properly closing into its proper place it barraged off and hit Jessie in the head. Which with the added weight of Jessie's belongings caused her to collapse on her ass with a big **BANG**!!! "Ow!" yelped Jessie as she felt her body clash into the solid tiles of the school floor. "So much for being calm, cool, and collective..." mumbled Jessie to herself. So Jessie tried to carry herself back up but only got half way and fell down again. When she was about to try to reach her locker for support she saw a hand right in front of her face. "Here...need any help?" asked a familiarly voice. As Jessie looked up she saw it was the boy she was looking for or was attempting to look for, Brad. "So..do you need help or what?!" asked Brad. "Uh..yeah!" said Jessie as grabbed his hand and picked herself up with support from him. After a few minutes of walking through hallways and a few stairs with absolute silence Brad decided to break it. "So...are you glad school is over?" asked Brad.

"Well...I am glad school is over because you can now relax and get away from the work and all...Yet I am going to miss my friends. You know...not being able to see them as much!" said Jessie trying look happy even though she was really worried.

"Oh..exactly who are you going to miss?" asked Brad a bit amused.

You was the first thing that came to Jessie's mind but she decided not to say it yet... "Well..um..I'm going to miss Tori, Dylan, Emma, Steph , Anthony, Logan, Kelly...and even you!" said Jessie sorta starting to feel a little calmer and less worried as she wore a genuine smile when she said the last part.

"Oh! Gee that's great to know that I'm going to be missed by you, Jessie!" said Brad in a sorta teasing way. "I'll miss you too!" said Brad with a smirk. Then Brad and Jessie finally got out of the building. They did not notice until now that it was slightly drizzling out, but it was alright to Jessie she did not mind a little rain. "Wow! It's raining!! It's so pretty!!" said Jessie as she danced across the water. "Yeah! She sure is...I mean it is!!" said Brad quickly correcting himself. "Huh?" asked Jessie because she did not quite hear what he said. "Oh it's nothing really..." Brad said as he started to walk away. "Bye..." Brad said. But before Brad could take another step away Jessie said, "Wait!! Don't go yet!!" as she grabbed his wrist. "What?..." he said in a somewhat bored tone. Jessie then took a deep breathe and she could feel her checks burning. "Brad...I-I...want to t-tell you..." said Jessie with pause.

"Tell me what?" asked Brad.

"Th-that I-I..I lo-love you!!" said Jessie blushing deep red and not even bothering to make eye contact.

"Oh?..." was all Brad had in reply. "Well..." Brad said clearly being caught off guard by this and Jessie thought it was because Brad didn't want to hurt her feelings and all.

"Uh...Um...You know what never mind!! Just ignore what I said!!" said Jessie finally lifting her head up trying to see Brad's face but she could not see it because his hair was in the way. "Okay!! Sorry...for causing you any trouble!!...Bye!!" said Jessie as she ran off she could feel herself start to cry but she tried to hold them in. "YOU IDIOT!!!!!!!! WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NOW HE'LL NEVER EVEN LOOK AT YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU STUPID IDIOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" was all Jessie's mind was telling her as Jessie ran as far as she could from that school yard.

Eventually, it now started to pour and Jessie didn't even bother to stop her tears from falling anymore. She just let them fall just like the rain from the sky. Jessie was now wondering around the city lost. She was now in a the pouring rain cold, lost, and _unloved_. "Stupid life!!..." said Jessie as she tried to wipe away her tears. She then found herself at one of her friends parent's pastry shop. "Hello!.." said Tori as she turned around to see her friend, Jessie shivering and wet. "Jessie are you alright?" asked Tori concerned about her friend. "I-I'm all...alright..." said Jessie her voice a little shaky and Tori could tell nothing was alright. "Are you sure your alright?" asked Tori as she lifted a little bit of Jessie's hair that was all covering her face and she could clearly see that Jessie was just crying. "Come on, Jessie lets bring you up stairs..." said Tori in a gentle voice as she started to bring Jessie up stairs. "Oh! Mom I'm going to be back in a while I have to take care of Jessie!" said Tori as she and Jessie passed by the bakery kitchen.

"Okay," was the reply from the kitchen. Jessie was on top of Tori's bed and Tori went out to go get some dry towels to dry off Jessie. "Here are the towels!..." said Tori in a soft voice as she handed Jessie the dry towel. "Thanks!..." said Jessie as she smiled but Tori could tell it was a fake one. "Jessie now tell me what's wrong?" Tori asked as she sat next to Jessie on the top of the bed. "Nothing..." said Jessie but you could hear from her voice that something was clearly wrong. "Thank you...for your hospitality but I have to go home now..." said Jessie as she started to leave the room. "Oh! Maybe I could walk you home," said Tori. "Um..no thank you!..." said Jessie as she now ran out the bakery leaving a lonely Tori to worry about her best friend. "Jessie...what's wrong..." mumbled Tori but Jessie was already gone.

After a while of walking it started to thunder and lightening so Jessie ran fast then usual slipping on the puddles of water and crashing into building, trees, and people. Jessie finally made it home. She slammed the door open. "Hey! Everybody I'm home!!" said Jessie except there was no reply. "Mom, Dad how was your day?!!..." Jessie asked two picture frames of a man and a woman, which were her parents. "And did Timmy and Dominic behave!!..." said Jessie turning towards another pair of picture frames which had a picture of two happy boys. Jessie then lost her smile and ran to her room crying. And jumped into her bed and started to cry into her pillow. "What happened to the happy days?...When we were innocent...When we had each other..." said Jessie as she looked at a family portrait that had her when she was in 8th grade, Timothy in 5th grade, Dominic in 3rd grade, and her mother and father all smiling. "I miss you all..." Jessie said as she grabbed the portrait and looked at it remembering the happy times. "What was I thinking...that he would feel the same way I do..." said Jessie as she grabbed a picture of Brad in a picture frame and tears started to trickle on it. "DAMMIT WHY THE HELL!!!!!!!!!!!! DID I FUCKING DO THAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Jessie throwing the picture against the wall across the room causing the fame to break and millions of shattered glass to fall to the floor. Jessie didn't even bother to pick it up she just started to cry. Then she remembered how happy she was when she was around Brad and how he smiled. Jessie then wiped her tears away and walked towards the shattered glass. She then kneeled next the shards of glass. "God!! I really need to know how to control my anger!!!..." said Jessie as she looked at all the shards of glass shine in the light from the window. "Wow..." she said somewhat dazed by the beautiful rainbowish color the shards of glass made with light as her hand went towards the shards of glass unconsciously. By the time Jessie noticed her hand going towards the shards she already cut herself against the sharp edges of the glass. Jessie at first winced in pain but just decided to ignore it. "It doesn't hurt as much as the pain...in here..." mumbled Jessie clutching on to her chest where her heart was. And back on her bed where the happy family portrait was the little girl was not smiling.

"OW!.." said Brad as he felt as a sharp pain in his chest causing him to drop the dishes he was just holding and everyone in the restaurant to get startled and look towards his direction. "Um...sorry..." said Brad slightly embarrassed. All of a sudden Dylan one of Brad's friends come towards Brad and said, "Brad are you alright? You seemed out of it today..." in a concerned voice as he helped Brad pick up the broken dishes. "Huh?...oh...yeah...I'm alright...just in deep thought..." said Brad still in deep thought. "Oh...okay..." said Dylan not so sure. "If you want I'll take your shift for today!!" said Dylan as he picked up some of the broken plates. "Um...no...it's alright...it will be too much of a burden for you..." said Brad as he picked up the rest of the broken plates. "I won't an answer!!...As a friend I say you should take the day off!! You take things so seriously that you may be working you brain to hard!!!" said Dylan as he gave Brad a noogie. "Stop!.." said Brad as he slipped right out of Dylan's head lock.

"Fine...but as I said you should take the day off..." said Dylan in a concerned voice. "And as a friend...I'm obliged to...KICK YOU OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Dylan as he shoved Brad out the exit of the restaurant. "LET ME IN YOU IDIOT!!!!!!" yelled Brad completely losing his calm and trying to pull the door open but his friend was pulling on the other side as well so Brad couldn't get in. "Sorry...I can't hear you!!!!!!!!" yelled Dylan. "YES YOU CAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Brad yelled pulling even harder on the door but Dylan just did the same. "I'm sorry...I can't let you in...I'm only as a friend..." said Dylan in a concerned voice. "Well...you on fucked up friend!!!!!!!!" yelled Brad as he kicked the door almost causing a dent in the wooden door attracting not only more the people in the restaurant's attention but the people outside as well. "Whoa...anger..." said Dylan shocked at how many people were looking at them and his friends anger issues he suddenly developed. "Must be hormones..." mumbled Dylan as he walk away from the door knowing that Brad walked away already. "Stupid Dylan!!! Ha!! Ha!! Ha!! He forgot about the back entrance!!!" thought Brad with an evil grin on his face as he calmly walked towards the door. When Brad opened it he saw ...dun...dun..DUN!!...dun...Dylan!!! "Whoa!!...um..." was all Brad could say a little shocked. "What are you doing here? I thought I kicked you out..." said Dylan giving his friend the 'eye'. "Well...I needed to..." Brad looked down hoping to find an answer and surprisingly he did! "Needed to return my uniform..." said Brad expecting for Dylan to let him in. But instead Dylan just took Brad's shirt uniform off which was really the only thing on the uniform and slammed the door on Brad's face. "GOD DAMMIT!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHAT ABOUT MY SHIRT?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Brad. Dylan just quickly wiped the shirt in Brad's face then slammed the door again. Brad was very pissed now, but gave up. As Brad started to walk he started to rethink about what happened in the restaurant and what he did was something that...Jessie would probably do. "Man...I freaked out on my friend...because of that..." mumbled Brad as he thought about the moment after school that day. "Ow!!..." winced Brad as he felt a throbbing pain in his chest just like before and it caused him to collapse but luckily he was able to catch himself and leaned on a building. "I should really get home fast..." mumbled Brad as he looked at the sky it was down pouring and there was lighting and thunder. As Brad started to walk towards his apartment he started to calm down and was able to think clearer. "I would what Jessie is doing right now," thought Brad as he remembered what happened right after school.

**Flash Back!**

**Brad's P.O.V.(Point Of View)**

Jessie just confessed that she liked me! "Is this just a dream...did she really say that..." I

thought. "Oh?" was all I could say because I was caught of guard and little shocked. "Well..." I couldn't think of any words to say my mind was a blur and I wasn't sure if I even had an answer. Jessie looked at me and I could see through my wet hair how beautiful she looked in the rain. "Do I feel the same way?" I thought to myself and in the back of my mind I could her a muffled reply. "What?" I asked/thought to myself hoping for a reply. "Well...do you?..." was all it said in my mind. "Well..." I thought for a moment. Pictures of her being happy all the time flashed through my head. How I envied her for being happy all the time even though she didn't have a reason to smile all the time. "Do I hate her because I envy how she can be so happy all the time or do I really like her because she also smiling?" I thought. When I woke up from my trance was when I heard her say, ""Uh...Um...You know what never mind!! Just ignore what I said!!" she said clearly a little hurt. I felt terrible and when I finally knew the answer and I was going to tell her she said, "Okay!! Sorry...for causing you any trouble!!...Bye!!" she said. "Wait..." I said in a voice lower than a whisper as I lifted my head just to see her gone! "Wait!..." I said but it was too late she was gone already. "Wait...I want to tell you...I feel the same way..." said Brad as he wore his usual serious face but it was mixed in a mask of sorrow. Brad then slowly walked to the restaurant unable to think and not even caring that he was getting soaked in the rain.

**End of Flash Back!**

**Back to regular third person P.O.V.**

**And Back to Jessie**

Jessie finally finished cleaning up the glass. "He doesn't need to fell the same way...I do..." Jessie said as she picked up the picture of Brad and went out of her room. And went into the bathroom placing the picture of Brad next to the sink as she started to wash off the cried blood from the cut she got from the glass. Jessie saw the crimson mix in with the water as it slowly fell into sink. "I really like the color crimson..." said Jessie as she dried her hands and put a bandage on her cut. "There..." she said as she kissed her cut. "All better!! Now it will heal faster!..." said Jessie she always remember her mom kissing her booboos and they would feel all better! So..Jessie does it in remembrance of her mom and that she still believes they heal faster that way! Jessie then picked up the picture of Brad and put it in a new frame. "I can't stay mad at you...for not feeling the same way I do..." said Jessie as she looked at the picture with it's new frame. "Okay...time for dinner!!" said Jessie. "God!! I wish I new how to cook something different once in a while..." said Jessie as she look at her pasta. Jessie wasn't much of a cook but and she only knew how to make oatmeal, pancakes, pasta, and how to warm up food in the microwave! But on the bright side Jessie learned how to control her overwhelming hunger by reminding herself that she only had little money to get food and doing so caused her to lose weight! Jessie's mom would be so proud because her mom always say that Jessie was fat while Jessie would deny it even though she new she was fat! But not anymore!! Jessie washed the dishes did the laundry. And put away her school uniform until the end of summer vacation. Jessie went to bed trying to read her favorite series _1-800-WHERE-R-YOU _. "EERRGG!!!!!" yelled Jessie, " I can't read!!!" yelled Jessie some more angry because she couldn't read because Brad always appeared in her mind. Jessie then looked at the clock it said 5:28. Jessie had nothing else to do so she decided to go to her job and just earn a few bucks even though it wasn't her turn. "I hope Brad's is not there..." thought Jessie practically begging God to not let Brad be there. Jessie grabbed her cute little rain coat and an umbrella. "I'm off!!!" said Jessie to her pictures of her family and to her image in the mirror making a cute little pose. "Bye!!" said Jessie as she grabbed her keys to her apartment and went out. By the time Jessie was outside she remembered not only was it raining but there was a thunder and lightening too! "God!! I may love the rain!! But I hate thunder and lightening!!!!" yelled Jessie. But she remembered she needed something to distract her from Brad. So Jessie thought maybe she would be to distracted with being scared of the lightening and thunder she would forget about Brad. Jessie was running as fast as she could to get out of the rain now. And she kept on skiing against the water and kept on screaming when thunder made a hug clash of sound and lightening wake a flash the seemed to be hitting building near by! Jessie was now scared for her life and everyone one by one was getting to where they needed to go. Unfortunately for Jessie the restaurant was far away! "DAMMIT WHY DID IT HAVE TO BE SO FAR AWAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Jessie but of course no one heard her because thunder happened to clash at the same time. Jessie then turned her head to the side to see her favorite store where it sold all these anime stuff and manga too! But it opened about just a year or so ago and her family died before that so Jessie couldn't really buy anything there a lot because she needed to only buy the essentials. When Jessie was slowly running buy it to admire all it glory someone's face got in the way his face was masculine and very familiar but Jessie couldn't really see his face well with real good light near by. Until a flash of lightening made his face noticeable and she saw it was the person she was trying to avoid, Brad! And she could tell he knew who she was by his face expression. He stopped and yelled out , "JESSIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" but a thunder clashed at the same time but Jessie was still in ear distance to her him yell her name. So Jessie ran off faster than before. "Jessie..." said Brad a little sad. "I guess she didn't hear me..." said Brad as he kicked a can far away and slowly walked to his house not caring if he got totally soaked by rain or hit by lightening.

Jessie then finally could see the restaurant and it was a good thing because the storm was getting stronger by the second. Jessie stepped in to see Dylan practically running with loads of plates of food in his arms and him practically throwing them at the customers. "There goes his tip..." thought Jessie. Dylan than stopped as he saw Jessie. "Jessie!!!!" he yelled happily as he lifted Jessie up in a hug. "Dylan!!!!" yelled Jessie as she hugged him back. Jessie and Dylan could her the little children saying, "EEEEEWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" and people watching them. So Dylan and Jessie went to the employees only room. "Why are you?" asked Dylan.

"Well...I thought...I should earn a few more dollars..." said Jessie Dylan noticing that Jessie was acting different, like Brad. "Well...since you don't have a shift today...do you mind taking Brad's shift?" asked Dylan. Jessie almost jumped at the mentioning of the person she was trying to take her mind off of. "Sure...but why do you have Brad's shift?" asked Jessie. So Dylan explained to Jessie how Brad went crazy today. "Oh..." said Jessie wondering if it was her fault he was that way. "What's the matter?...Don't tell me something is wrong with you!!" said Dylan. "Oh! Nope!!" said Jessie putting a fake smile on. "Okay..." said Dylan unsure but ignored it anyways and went on doing his own shift with no worries. Jessie then changed into her waitress dress. And did a few poses in the mirror like she always did before she went off. She went out and all these guys were staring at her. She just shrugged it off. And went to table to table. After about an hour the chief's shift was over and the new chief came, William. He just graduated and was a fantastic chief, but total pervert! "Hey cutie!!" William said as he grabbed Jessie's ass. On reflex she slapped him. "Ow!..God!! You slap hard!!!!" William said wincing in pain as he walked into the employees only room to get changed. But while he spoke to Jessie she could smell some alcohol in his breath. She quickly ran to Dylan and told him , "I think William has been drinking!!..." in a worried that something might happen voice yet soft enough so the customers don't hear. "Okay...Don't worry...He probably drunk a little he probably isn't even drunk...so...nothing will probably happen...okay?" said Dylan. "Okay..." said Jessie unsure because she had a strong feeling something would happen. About another hour later and nothing has happened so far and all the customers seemed really happy. Jessie looked up at the clock and it said 7:43. "Good a few more minutes and my shift is over!!...and nothing has happened so far..." said Jessie as she wiped her forehead. But as her sweat touched the ground there was a huge **BOOM!!** then a flash of lightening hitting the restaurant. The lights everywhere exploded and blue sparks from them went flying. Everyone started to run out. Dylan escorted them safely out side. Jessie noticed that one light didn't explode in the kitchen and it was flickering on and off. She looked through the serving window, where the chief gives the waiter the food and all. There she could see an orangish, reddish glow when she completely looked into the window she saw fire! "FIRE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Jessie yelled as everyone inside and outside the restaurant hear. But no one could call because the power went out and they didn't have a back up power source unlike the restaurant. But the fire from the kitchen was blocking the employees only room where the only phone was! Jessie then started to cough just noticing she was breathing in some of the smoke so she to run towards the only exit. Once Jessie felt safe but then she has a feeling something was missing or someone! So she ran to Dylan and asked , "Is everybody here?". Dylan said, "All the customers are here and we are the only two employees...NO WAIT!!..." Dylan all of a sudden remembered someone. "William!!!!!!!!" Jessie yelled. Jessie then ran in there. "William!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Jessie tried to yell over the fire and thunder. Jessie then coughed the smoke that started to spread so she put her sleeve over her mouth and nose to try not to inhale the smoke. She than saw the whole kitchen and back entrance was engulfed in flames. "Willi!!!!..." that was Jessie was able to say because she tripped over something. But then she noticed she didn't trip over something, something grabbed her ankle. "William!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" said Jessie scared and happy at the same time. "Jessica..." said William as he brought his face towards hers. "William?" said Jessie questionably. "We got to get out!!!" said Jessie in-between coughs as she grabbed William's hand and tried to drag him towards the only exit. "No!!!!" yelled William as he pulled Jessie back to the ground and pinned her to the floor. "Uh! William we got to get out!!!!!! THERE IS FUCKING A FIRE HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Jessie trying to get unpinned. William then straddled Jessie's hips putting more weight on poor Jessie's fragile body. "The only one that is going to be fucking is...me!!!!!" he said into you ear. Jessie then noticed what was happening. Not only was she scared of dying but of being raped too! "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Jessie. At the same time there was a flash of lighting. And Dylan could see clearly because of the lightening through the restaurant window that William was right on top of Jessie. Dylan then ran towards the entrance trying to get out of the crowd of people. When Dylan reached the entrance a huge bolt of lightening hit the sign of the restaurant, sending crashing down in front of the entrance door luckily for Dylan he had a quick enough reflexes to jump but it caught his leg. "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he yelled in pain as the big sign crashed into his leg . Dylan could barely feel it then fainted from such an enormous amount of pain he was feeling.

Mean while Brad was in his apartment when he heard sirens and looked out the window and saw it was from a whole bunch of fire trucks, police cars, and ambulances. He opened his window to see where they were heading and saw they were heading towards a huge glow of red and orange which must have been a fire. Brad then saw it was around where the restaurant was and he remembered Dylan still had his and his own shift so was still in the restaurant. "Dylan!!" said Brad worried as he jumped out the window which wasn't to far from the ground. Brad then ran to the restaurant not caring that he was only in a pair of boxers and shirt as he followed the sound of the sirens.

"Dylan!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Jessie as she saw the sign fall down where he was and she wasn't sure if got crushed by it. "You...should be worried about yourself..." said William as he started to kiss down Jessie neck as Jessie struggled to get out and she was crying and coughing from the smoke. "Stop it!!!!" she yelled trying to punch him but he just grabbed your arm while his other hand was busy with the trying to undo the bottons of her dress. Jessie's hand was try to feel around with the other hand to get something to help her out. While William kissing even sucking on Jessie's skin on to her collar bone his alcohol breath stinging Jessie's skin. Jessie was now getting more frantic and it was causing her to breath in the smoke harder. "I am going to die!!!!..." thought Jessie crying her eyes as she hopelessly felt around the floor for something. Then she felt something no it wasn't a spoon, a fork, nor a knife even though it would be to kill someone with she found a glass bottle and it happened to be a beer bottle. "You were drinking in the restaurant too!!!!!!!!!!!" said Jessie disgusted just to use to be in the same school as him. Of course he didn't reply because he was to busy! And of course Jessie didn't care all she did was wham in the head with the bottle! **Crash!** You could hear the glass collide into his head and barrage onto the floor and cut both William and Jessie. Jessie then ran to away from him. Jessie could hear him get up and her breathing harder and heart beat throbbing in her chest. "Come out...come out...where ever you are my little bunny!..." he said those words slurred for the liquor and the dripping of probably blood from the wound in his head.

Brad finally got to the restaurant there he saw a crowd of people and the police around the restaurant's sign. Brad went towards there and saw Dylan in a puddle of blood. "Dylan!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Brad as he went towards the unconscious body Brad couldn't tell if he heard him or not but Brad could tell he was in a lot of pain. Dylan then slowly fluttered his eyes open. "Brad...Jessie...Jessie..." Dylan said and you could hear his pain in his voice and his eyes didn't even make eye contact. "What about Jessie?" asked Brad. "Jessie...she's still in there..." said Dylan as he went unconscious again. "Jessica!!!!!!!!" yelled Brad he would usually call her Jessie or Jess but when something like this would happen he would call her by her proper name.

Jessie then saw William's form glow from the fire that was engulfing already half the restaurant. Jessie kept on hearing the dripping of the blood and she really wish she could die now because she was so scared. "Found you!!!!" said William as he went to the table Jessie was underneath but he miss judged the height of the table and hit his head on the table causing the table knock over. So Jessie took this as her chance to run again. And this time she hid in a corner where it was dark and she hoped he wouldn't be able to find her.

Brad was able to not get noticed by the firefighters and police because the firefighters were distracted by the fire and the police were busy trying to get Dylan out from the underneath the sign. Brad then saw that the whole back entrance was engulfed in flames. "Shit!!!!!!" yelled Brad cause he was hoping to get in through there. He then noticed a line of clothing and there was a blanket and it was damped by the rain. So Brad jumped high enough to grab the tip and pull it down. So Brad wrapped it around his head and most of his body hoping it would help him from not getting burnt. And jumped into the fire. He ran out of it into the clearing while covering his mouth with the blanket from breathing in smoke. Brad then saw a man's figure in front of him but Brad waited because he could've been the arson of this fire or something.

"Come out Jessica...So can play..." said William which sorta creped out Brad but scared Jessie even more. Brad then noticed that he called out for Jessie so he must have been trying to help her get out. Brad was about to talk to him when he all of a sudden jumped on to something and yelled, "Got you!!!!!" in a sorta evil voice. "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Jessie. Brad then noticed that the scream was from Jessie and the man was not trying to help Jessie but hurt her. So Brad sucker punched him right in face and off of Jessie and into the wall. And he was knocked and defiantly was knocked out. Jessie than got up and hugged Brad yelling with tears of happiness in her eyes , "Thank you soooooo much Mr. Firefighter Sir you saved my life!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!".

"Uh...Jessie..." said Brad blushing.

"You know my name?" said Jessie questionably.

"Yeah...because I am no firefighter. I'm Brad!!" said Brad still blushing and started to feel a little hot but he thought that was probably because of the fire!

"Oh my god!!!!!" yelled Jessie as she jumped off of Brad.

"How are we going to get out?" asked Jessie coughing because of the smoke and now scared that she is now going to die of the fire.

"Don't worry. Just go in this..." said Brad as he shared the somewhat damp and scorched blanket around Jessie. Jessie faced turned bright red from her being so close to him. When they were about to go into the fire firefighters then came and took them out even William. By the time the fire was out and the sign off of Dylan. The restaurant was no longer a restaurant but just a bunch of ashes and rubble. A policeman came up to Jessie and Brad, "Good work son!!!" as he messed up Brad's hair. "You managed to catch a person who was an under age drinker, arson, attempt of rape, and attempt at murder in one night!!!". "Drinker?!!!!!! Arson?!!!!!!! Rape?!!!!!!! Murder?!!!!!!!!" said Brad counting the things that one did on his fingers with a dumbfounded look on his face. "Yes...He was drinking I think...at this graduation party, and he set the fire on purpose he said because he would be able to ruin Mr. Bosner's life because he would be in major debt but luckily he is not because the insurance was kind enough to pay for all of it and he also is quitting the cooking career now because of all this, he tried to rape and was going to murder once he did this girl here...I think it's Jessica right?" said the policeman. Jessica nodded yes while shocked as well as Brad. "Wait...murder me? He was going to murder me?!!!!!!!! How did you find out?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" asked Jessie shocked.

"Well...he had a hand gun with him and a whole restaurant with forks and knives at his disposal, which lead us to think that he was going to attempt murder so we interrogated him and he confessed," said the policeman like it was nothing just happened.

"Wait!!...If he planned this out...why didn't he first do the rape then murder and then set the restaurant on fire?" asked Brad making a point.

"Well...we are guessing that getting drunk wasn't apart of his plan and his mind must have gone blur and didn't go with the plan..." said the policeman unsure of his answer.

"Okay..." Brad and Jessie said.

"And not only you did all that!...You managed to save a pretty girl's life!" the policeman said as Jessie and Brad's faces went red. "Her pretty!..." said Brad as he pointed at Jessie, "The only thing I know is that she is pretty annoying!!".

"Hey I'm not annoying!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Jessie as she pushed Brad in the arm and Brad slightly lost his balance and the policeman started to crack up. The policeman then left and went to his police car that was near by. But before he went into the car he said, "By the way nice boxers..." and then went into his police car. Brad looked down and then remember he was just wearing his boxer embarrassed while a Jessie laughed her ass off. Tori then came towards Jessie and Brad. Tori then noticed Brad in only his boxers and a shirt while Jessie had her uniform dress half unbuttoned and couldn't help but think a little dirty. "So...you guys are the ones that caused the fire..." said Tori but Brad and Jessie didn't get it. "I mean their must have been some hot sparks when you guys were..." Tori purposely stopped as she saw that they completely understood what she meant. "TORI!!!!!!!!!" yelled Jessie pushing Tori away from Brad. "Ignore what she said...she is just a little crazy in the head!!!" said Jessie as she hit Tori's head making a hard **CLUNK!** noise. Jessie then remembered Dylan. "Oh!!! Brad do you know if Dylan is alright?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" asked Jessie really worried.

"I'm not sure...he was in a lot of pain the last time I saw him..." said Brad a little worried now too and Jessie has a hurt face because she thought it was her fault he was in pain.

"Well...I don't really know this Dylan guy but we should go visit him then!!!!!!" said Tori putting her arm around Jessie.

"That's a great idea!!" said Jessie happily as her and Tori started to go towards the hospital. "Yeah...that would be a great idea if it wasn't around 11'o clock at night and wasn't passed closing hours!!..." said Brad making a point.

"Okay then we'll go visit him after..." said Jessie. Then everyone said good-bye. Tori wanted to come with because it would be nice to met a good friend of Jessie's.

Then next morning or maybe early that afternoon around 1'o clock or something. Jessie had a good sleep but woke up later than usual probably because of the late night. Jessie ate oatmeal and some pancakes that were slightly burnt. Jessie then took a nice warm shower. And got ready to visit Dylan. Jessie was in a comfy jogging pants and loose shirt hoping that Tori would be willing to walk to the hospital. Jessie the called Tori.

?-Hello?...

Jessie-Tori!!! It's me, Jessie!!!!

Tori-oh...hi...Jessie...

Jessie-did you just wake up?

Tori-yep! **BOOM!**

Jessie-Tori what was that?

Tori-OW!!...I just fell of my bed...

Jessie-HA!!!HA!!!HA!!!! God!!! Tori your even a klutz on the phone!!!!

Tori-it's not funny it hurts...

Jessie-Okay sorry...Anyways...so..are you still coming to visit my friend at the hospital?

Tori-oh yeah!...Devon...

Jessie-Dylan!

Tori-Yeah!...whatever!!

Jessie-so are you?!

Tori-okay...but it will take me a while to get ready okay?

Jessie-okay?

Tori-alright!

Jessie-Tori! By the way I hope you don't mind but can we walk there...

Tori-it's alright!...how else are we gonna get there?

Jessie-bus?

Tori-Yuck!! Those things are crap!! It's worse enough I have to ride them to school!!!

Jessie-Your parents can drive us?

Tori-too embarrassing...

Jessie-Hot boys bring us in their cars?!!!

Tori-That's a great idea but... 1. There are barely any hot boys in this town with a good personality and a great car! 2. What boy would come up to a girl like me?!!!!! And 3. What boy is worthy of our time?!!!!!!!

Jessie-none!!...and you attract boys all the time!!

Tori-yeah!..right!..

Jessie-Yeah I know I'm always right!!

Tori-What about you parents?

Jessie-Well...there sorta busy...

Tori-oh! Come on I never have visited your family!!

Jessie-sorry...but there really...really...busy...

Tori-fine!...

Jessie-anyways we need to get in shape for the beach!!!

Tori-hell yeah!!! Hot boys here I come!!!

Jessie-Tori...some times I wonder...

Tori-why I'm so beautiful?!!

Jessie-HA!!...Ha!!..ha!!...NO!!...

Tori-okay...then we will walk to the hospital!...

Jessie-okay thanks!!

Tori-no problem...

Jessie-Do you want me to pick you up?

Tori-Yeah! So...you can help me pick out a cute and comfy outfit! Okay?

Jessie-Okay...Bye!! See you there!!...

Tori-Okay bye!!

Jessie and Tori then hung up. Jessie was sorta sad that she still hasn't told anybody about her family's tragic death. Jessie then got a water bottle out of the fridge and looked in the mirror. "I don't have anything really cute and comfy to wear..." said Jessie looking at her reflection in the mirror. "Oh!!...well!!..." said Jessie not really caring and just walked out the door grabbing the keys on the way. "Oh...I hope Brad isn't there...I mean I do...but I have to avoid him..." thought Jessie as she walked towards Tori's house.

Jessie finally made it to Tori's house. Jessie greeted Tori's parents who were putting newly baked loaves of bread into the shelves. Tori's mother then asked happily to Jessie, "Have you heard?!".

"No...I don't think I have..." said Jessie a bit confused.

Tori's father then said , "Well...now that our rival finally gave up the cooking business because of that fire. We are going to open our own restaurant!!!".

"Wow!! That's so cool!! Wait!...the restaurant is not going to open up again!!!!!!!" said Jessie shocked because now she didn't have anywhere to go for a job.

"Tori is already going to be one of the waitresses..." said Tori's mother.

"So...we were wondering...if you would work for us..." said Tori's father.

"Oh!...are you sure?..." asked Jessie.

"Of course!!" said both of Tori's parents.

"Okay than!! Thank you!!!" said Jessie as she ran upstairs into Tori's room. Jessie then got to Tori's room seeing Tori holding up all sorts of outfits. "Oh! Jessie you're here!!" said Tori giving her friend a hug.

"Yeah!! And congratulations for your family!!!" said Jessie happily.

"Yeah!! I know now everyone is going to come to my place because! It is be the greatest restaurant in this town ever!!!" said Tori happily.

"You mean the only restaurant that hasn't burned yet in this town!!" said Jessie in a teasing way as she choose a several outfits out that were one of the best ones.

"Whatever..." said Tori as she grabbed the two she liked and started to compare them in the mirror. "I think this one looks best on you..." said Jessie pointing at a cute pair of pants that had flower pattern and flared at the end and a top that had a light blue as its main color and white as the trimming. Jessie and Tori then went out saying good-bye to Tori's parents.

"Damn!...I'm tired...so...tired..." said Tori between breathes.

"Are you kidding me I feel great!!!!" said Jessie enthusiastically.

"That's good for you..." said Tori as she leaned on Jessie for support but Jessie was actually even more tired than Tori and was just hiding it, so Jessie fell face first into the hard floor.

"Okay...I guess you were lying and...your actually tired..." said Tori looking down on her friend. "Yep!.." said Jessie in pain.

"Here..." said Tori as she helped Jessie up.

"Thanks!" said Jessie as she headed towards the main desk while Tori sat down from exhaustion. "Hello...how may I help you?" asked then woman at the desk.

"I was wondering where was the room of Dylan Soru's room is," said Jessie in a happy tone. "Um...are you family member of his?" asked the woman looking at a paper that had all the names and where they were staying at.

"No.." said Jessie.

"Sorry...than I can't let you in..." said the woman.

"Okay...fine than..." said Jessie looking disappointed. As they were walking down the halls Tori noticed how sad Jessie.

"I think I have an idea..." said Tori as she put on her glasses which she put on to look intelligent and has a good plan. "Hold on..." said Tori as she went into this closet as she left a confused Jessie. After a few minutes Tori came out with a nurse outfits you know like those nurse sluts wear. The skirt was short but Tori was wearing tights that covered and even though the top clung onto everyone curve of Tori's she was wearing a lab coat so it wasn't that slutty looking. And the cute shoes match perfectly with the outfit! "That's so cute!!" said Jessie. Tori looked like a little kid dressing up as a nurse because of the big lab coat and how big and cute her glasses's frames look around her eyes.

"I know!..." said Tori making a sexy pose then the old man that was near by was staring weirdly at her you know those perverted type of stares. "Hey! Old geezer!! Take picture it last longer!!!!!!!" said Tori but the old man just slowly started to walk still giving Tori a perverted look.

"Yo!!!! Oldie!!!! Don't make me send you to an earlier grave!!!!!" said Jessie defending her friend against the old prune as she raised her fist towards him. Then the old man ran in his own type of way of running which was more like limp walking. "Damn perverted old man!!!" said Tori as she and Jessie walked off back to the desk where the woman was. "Hide there..." said Tori as she went to the desk and Jessie stayed behind watching. "Um...excuse me I was sent by a doctor to give some medicine to...David...I mean!...Dylan...Soru...I think...?" said Tori trying to sound professional but was failing terribly as Jessie slapped her face in embarrassment. "Um...okay..." said the woman sorta sounding convinced as she took out the paper of told Tori that Dylan was in room 246. Tori and Jessie than ran to the room. Jessie was a head but forgot what room it was and passed right by it. Tori than got to the room. Jessie after reaching the10th level, highest level of the hospital that Dylan was in room 246 the second level. Jessie was pissed that she had to go all the way back. But she was so stupid and forgot that there was elevators in the hospital that she took the stairs and started to walk back down or mostly stumble down the stairs. "HA!! HA!! I WON!!!!" said Tori as she opened the door.

Dylan just got out of the bathroom. All of a sudden the door started to open. "Who the fuck is it this time!!!!!!! My shitty family wouldn't bother to even check on me!!!!! WAIT!!!! Shit!!! It's one of those fucked up doctors!!!!!!!!!!!!!" thought Dylan as he remembered the first doctors.

**Flash Back**

That night when Dylan ended up into the hospital after the fire. "Excuse...me..." said a man wearing a white coat that looked like a doctor coming into the room.

"Hi...are you here to give me a check up?" asked Dylan.

"Uh...yeah..." said the man.

"Okay..." said Dylan as he lift up his leg even though it was still in pain.

"Um..." said the guy confused.

"Aren't you going to check up my leg?" said Dylan confuse.

"Oh...oh...yes...yes I am..." said the guy as he licked his lips but Dylan didn't see this he was busy looking at how swollen his leg thigh has gotten. The 'doctor' came up to Dylan leg and started to feel it with his hands.

"Um..." said Dylan as he stared at the doctor weirdly.

"Don't worry I'm just inspecting your leg...it seems it is quite swollen," said the guy as he shifted his hand a bit higher up Dylan's leg.

Dylan looked at the 'doctor' weirdly and said, "Thanks doc!!! For pointing out the obvious!!!!" said Dylan pissed at the doctor.

"And it's more swollen here..." said the 'doctor' as he leaned towards the part of the leg he was touching which was a bit to high and invading a Dylan's space a lot.

"Okay?...AAAHHHH!!!!!!" yelped Dylan not because of pain from the doctor touching his swollen leg but from him feeling something wetness touch his leg. Dylan looked at the doctor again and saw he was licking his leg! "HOLY MOTHER FUCKER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU FREAK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GET AWAY FROM ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Dylan as he scooted off his bed falling onto the floor and crawled away from this so called doctor. All of a sudden the guy comes towards him. "Come on!...Boy don't you want to play?" asked the guy as he leaned towards Dylan.

"No thank you!!!" said Dylan as he took his crouch and swung it at the guys legs causing him to fall and crash his head into the wall. Dylan than walked with the help of his crouch to the control they have at the hospital to adjust the bed and also had that help button if a patient needed any help in the hospital. Dylan then pressed it and a woman from the other side said , "Hello...How may I help you?".

"I need some help now woman!!!!!! There's this fucked up guy here in my room!!!!!!! He just tried to molest me!!!!!! SO PLEASE LADY GET ME SOME FUCKING HELP BEFORE THIS GUY FUCKING ATTACKS ME!!!!!!!!!!! WHAT THE FUCK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Dylan as he turned around and saw the guy jumped him from behind.

"Get the fuck off of me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Dylan as he back kicked the guy in the nuts. "DAMN!!!!!!" yelled the guy he fell in pain. Dylan than grab the crouch and hit the guy with it. "FUCKING DIE FUCKER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Dylan repeatedly as he kept on hitting the guy.

Than police came in yelling, "Get you hands up in the air!!!!!!!!!!!!!" with their guns pointed everywhere. Dylan than quickly putting his hands in the air dropping the crouch on the guy's head. "OW!!!!!" yelled the guy in pain giving out his where abouts as the police came towards him. And hand cuffed him. They then immediately brought him out of the room. "Thanks kid..." said the policeman. "You managed to save yourself and helped us capture this sex offender..." said the policeman in proud tone as he patted Dylan on the back.

"Oh shit!!! Your telling me he tried to rape me!!!!!!!!" yelled Dylan in disgust. The policemen left while Dylan mumbled, "first the fire than this...my life couldn't get any better...".

The next morning. Another doctor came in and he looked like a gorilla with the fucking most ugly nurse ever. "Are you guys by any chance sex offenders here to rape me or anything?" asked Dylan making sure.

"No..." they both said confused because they probably didn't hear about last night.

"Okay..." said Dylan not persuaded so he asked, "Then what are you here for?!" eying them suspiciously.

"I'm here to give you your shot..." said the gorilla doctor in a bored tone.

"Wait!! What?!! A shot?!!!!" said the Dylan.

"Yes...You need it for your leg's swelling..." said the fugly nurse in a manly voice.

"O-okay..." said Dylan sorta scared. Dylan had a fear of shots.

"Okay..." said the gorilla doctor as he took out a shot.

"Shit!!!" yelled Dylan as he saw how large the shot was.

"What is with this vulgar language?" asked the fugly nurse in her same manly voice. "Um...well...I'm sorta scared of...sh-shots..." said Dylan.

"Well...you will have to deal with it..." said the gorilla doctor.

"Well fuck you!!..." mumbled Dylan and the gorilla doctor could clearly hear it.

"Come on Dr. Gorilla!!! This dump is paying you to take car of me!!!!! So fucking hurry up and take care of me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" said Dylan clearly pissed.

"Okay..." said the gorilla doctor pissed as well at Dylan. The doctor took off the cover of the shot and started to go to his leg. Dylan than started to kick causing the gorilla doctor to stop and tell the fugly nurse to hold down Dylan from struggling. "Hold still!!!!" yelled the fugly nurse holding Dylan down.

"HELL NO!!!!!!!!!!!!! GET THE FUCK AWAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Dylan even louder as he kicked the nurse in the face and sent her flying. The nurse then crawled out of the room crying. "That seemed to hurt..." said the gorilla doctor.

"Serves the fucking ugly man-lady for trying to pin me down!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Dylan pissed more than before.

"That fucking ugly man-lady is my wife..." said the gorilla doctor.

"Oh shit!!" said Dylan. The doctor than tried to pin Dylan's legs himself as used his other hand to give Dylan the shot. Dylan saw the anger and frustration in the gorilla doctor's face so Dylan kicked even harder than before in fear of being stabbed. Dylan kicked the gorilla doctor and sent him flying into the wall and the shot fell out of his hand flying into the air and land on a certain part of the lower area. "Ow..." moaned the doctor in pain.

"Ow! That's got to hurt!..." said Dylan as he winced in pain of the sight. The gorilla doctor then pulled it out then limped out of the room.

An hour later the gorilla doctor and the fugly nurse came back. The fugly nurse looked in less pain but you could tell that the gorilla doctor was still pain. Dylan could help but let out a chuckle of this. "This time were going to give you the shot!!!!!" yelled the doctor as he charged at Dylan with the shot.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Dylan trying to escape the dreadful shot. Dylan than felt the jolt of pain as he felt the shot collide with his skin. But it wasn't at his leg Dylan they shot he then turned around to were the pain was and the shot was sticking right out of his ass! "GOD DAMMIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HOLY SHIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU STABBED MY FUCKING ASS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Dylan in pain.

"Oopps..." said the doctor.

"Dammit, Percy!!!!! Now this is going to get both of us fired!!!!!!" yelled the fugly nurse as she wacked her husband in the head.

"I'm so...sorry Dora!!!!" apologized the gorilla doctor crying with anime tears. Dylan chuckled again at how gay the couple looked with a little bit of pain in his laughter. So the gay couple got fired from the hospital. And the next doctor was smart and this time brought sleeping gas. So Dylan didn't go crazy when the shot came. "DAMN THEY GOT ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Dylan as he saw that the bandage was on his leg and his leg was so less swollen.

**End of Flash Back**

So Dylan used his crouch to get near his bed. He then went to the ground and crawled underneath the bed the best he could so he wouldn't be found. Good thing the bed had a pretty good space underneath there. And Dylan could see clearly the whole room. When the door he saw a wicked hot nurse who looked wicked young. "Damn...she's hot..." mumbled Dylan.

"Wow...I actually bet Jessie here!" said Tori who Dylan thought was a nurse because she was wearing a uniform and he never really met her or anything.

"What?! She knows about Jessie?" thought Dylan.

"Huh? Where's Dylan? Isn't he suppose to be in room 246?" asked Tori to herself as she walked towards the bed which worried Dylan that she would find him. She then just looked at the sign on the bed that had the patients name on it. And it had Dylan Soru's name on it and other stuff too. "Well...She knows me and Jessie so...I guess that means she's know crazy nurse or anything so...now I can come out of hiding..." thought Dylan as he was about to crawl.

Until Tori said, "I guess since they're both not here I guess I'll just have to change!!!" said Tori happy that she would be getting out of that uncomfortable nurse outfit as she locked the door so no one could see.

"Wait!! What?!!" thought Dylan as he saw Tori/the nurse start to strip off your uniform starting with her top.

"Is this those type of nurse by day stripper by night thing? or...OMG!!!!!! Is she here to get me laid something?!!!! Jessie could have hired her as a prank!! But me getting laid wouldn't be so bad..." thought Dylan as he thought some very naughty thoughts with a sly smile on his face. Dylan than got out of his day dreaming and back on the real subject the stripping nurse! Tori than first took of her glass and then pulled down her skirt and those itchy tights which gave Dylan a nice look at her ass! "Damn...she's got some nice ass!..." mumbled Dylan blushing deeply as he felt himself start to stiffen.

"Doesn't my ass look great?!!" asked Tori looking in the reflection of the mirror.

"Hell yeah!!" said Dylan out loud once he noticed what he did he closed his mouth shut luckily Tori either didn't hear it or heard it and ignored it. Then Tori started to unbutton her shirt she was half way unbuttoning and Dylan could see her cleavage pretty good already which caused himself to stiffen more. "Dammit!! I got to find some relief and fast!! Dammit!!" thought Dylan as could feel himself throbbing. Tori then finally undress and tossed away her nurse uniform to the corner of the room. "Ain't I hot?!!!!" said Tori in her reflection making poses as Dylan fought himself to not say anything in reply. Tori than put on her outfit on to which mad Dylan a bit disappointed. "Shit!! How am I suppose to get out!!!" thought Dylan. Dylan than crawled out the other side of the bed the opposite side of Tori so she wouldn't see him. All of sudden their was a huge slamming on the door and yell muffled by the distance between the door and Dylan. "Okay...okay...I'll unlock it!" said Tori as she unlocked it and open the door to Jessie! Dylan than popped out of his hiding spot and waved hi yelling, "Jessie what are you doing here?!!!!!!" asked Dylan excited and happy to see his friend.

"I missed you so!!!..." said Jessie as she ran towards Dylan. Dylan ran dramatically towards there too but instead of hugging Jessie like Jessie wanted to. But instead Dylan ran to the bathroom. "What the..." said Jessie confused as she heard the bathroom door go **SLAM**!

"That was an interesting reunion..." said Tori clueless that Dylan was peeping on her the whole time. While Dylan was relieving himself Tori and Jessie were talking. He finally came and Tori got a really good look at his face for the first time and she thought he was wicked hot even though he was in a hospital gown. "Oh...so...who's you friend?" said Dylan.

"Oh! Dylan Tori, Tori Dylan!!" said Jessie introducing them.

"Oh! Hi!" said Tori waving somewhat shyly.

"Hi..." said Dylan. "Tori that's a nice name for a nice looking girl," thought Dylan.

"Dylan!!! I'm so glad to see you!!!!!!" said Jessie happily as she hugged Dylan.

"Me too!! It's been a living hell just after one night!!" said Dylan.

"What happened...Why did you end up in the hospital?..." asked Dylan.

"Well...my leg got crushed by the sign at the restaurant, which caused some huge vain in my thigh to explode by the weight!!!!" said Dylan as he showed his leg.

"Whoa...you must be a quick at recovering then..." said Tori

"Yep!" said Dylan.

"I'M SO SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" said Jessie as she pounced Dylan and gave him a hug while crying.

"Uh! Jessie, please don't cry...and you don't need to apologize for anything..." said Dylan and a sweet and concerned voice as he hugged Jessie back in a protective way.

"Yes! sob I do.. I do It was my fault the sign fell on yousob!!!!! If only I could have sob stopped William!! And if I couldn't help myself sob!!! What makes you think I can sob help my own friends sob!!!!!!" said Jessie crying into Dylan shoulder.

"No...Jessie...it wasn't your fault...It was mostly my fault and William's...and plus I'm the one who should be crying because you nearly got raped...and I wasn't there to help you..." said Dylan as he gave Jessie a comforting smile.

"O-okay..." said Jessie.

"And I wasn't even there for you...even though I had a bad feeling...I didn't bother to check on you..." said Tori as she gave Jessie a hug too.

After a few minutes Jessie stopped crying. "Oh no!!" said Jessie as she raised her hands to her face with a shocked facial appearance. "What?!" said Tori concerned. "I wet your hospital gown!!!!" said Jessie as she got off Dylan. "It's okay I'll just change it..." said Dylan as he took off of his hospital gown revealing his pretty well toned body and his boxers.

"Um...Dylan..." said Jessie.

"What you've seen me in boxers before...what's so wrong this time?..." said Dylan. Jessie than pointed to Tori whose face was bright red.

"Oh...well...at least she gets to see my great toned body..." said Dylan as he flexed one of his arms in a goofy way which made Tori giggle. Then Dylan put on a new hospital gown which disappointed Tori. "So...have any food?" asked Jessie.

"That's just like you..." said Dylan.

"Yeah...but I'm hungry!" said Jessie as she puffed up her cheeks.

"Okay...it's right there I didn't eat most of my breakfast," said Dylan pointing towards a tray of food that was barely touched.

"So...why was your friend...Tori...in a nurse outfit?" asked Dylan.

"Well...hey! Wait!! How do you know I was in a nurse outfit!!!" yelled Tori.

"Shit!! Busted!!" thought Dylan. "Well..." said Dylan not sure how to say it.

"I think I know what happened...Dylan heard someone come in since he is scared of shots he hates it when doctors or nurses come in. So he hide under the bed. Tori you then came in. While I went up on the last floor, which sucked!! Tori you changed, while Dylan stared thinking perverted and..." Jessie said with a face filled with food while taking a brief and dramatic pause.

"Wait! How did you know that?" asked Dylan blushing.

"AAHA!! You admit you did!!! And...that I heard your moans of relief all the way in this room..." said Jessie with a sly smile.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Dylan.

"WELL YOU JUST FUCKING ASKED HOW I KNEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Jessie back.

"Uh...do you want me to leave?...so you guys can fight in private..." said Tori heading for the door.

"No!!! Wait!!!!" said Dylan trying to get Tori to come back in the room but it was too late and Tori was outside the room already.

"Do you think Tori is gone?" asked Jessie because her back was facing the door.

"Yeah...I think so..." said Dylan.

"Okay..." said Jessie with a sigh of relief. "You like her don't you?" asked Jessie.

"No..." said Dylan blushing.

"Come on!" said Jessie staring poor Dylan down until he broke down.

"Okay! Fine! Your friend is pretty hot!" said Dylan blushing deep red.

"AHA!! You like her!!...I feel a song coming along!!!..." said Jessie as she got off the bed. Jessie then sang, "Dylan and Tori sitting in a tree!! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!!! First comes love than comes marriage then comes Tori pushing a baby carriage!! And that's not all here comes Dylan!!...". "SHUT UP!!!!! STOP SINGING THAT ANNOYING SONG!!!!!!!" yelled Dylan covering his ears.

"Fine!! Then I'll sing another annoying song!!" said Jessie. Jessie than sang another verse of that song that she made up, "Dylan and Tori sitting in a tree!! F-U-C-K-I-N-G!!!!!!! Dylan broke the condom, so Tori got pregnant!!...".

"THAT'S EVEN WORSE!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Dylan about to punch his friend.

"Okay..." said Jessie as she puffed her cheeks. "Your no fun!" said Jessie.

"I know!!!" said Dylan with a cheesy smile.

Tori was actually watching the whole time! "OMG!! I have a guy who actually likes me!!! And not only that I like him too!! He's cute when he smiles like that..." thought Tori in a dreamy state. After Tori saw they weren't talking about anything important she came in. "HELLO!!!" said Tori happily of what she just found out. "So...what did you guys do while I was gone?" asked Tori even though she knew the answer.

"Just talked!..." said Dylan as calmly as he could.

"Oh...what were you talking about?..." asked Tori in the most seductive voice she had as she leaned towards Dylan which caused him to blush by how close they were.

"Uh...um...n-nothing really important..." said Dylan.

"Oh...okay..." said Tori. Then Tori looked and Jessie because she knew she had a big mouth and liked to talk about anything even SECRETS! "Oh...Jessie..." said Tori as she crawled towards the side of the bed Jessie was on.

"EEPP!!" said Jessie. "Why does she always...have to make me tell the secret!!" thought Jessie sweating as her friend approached her.

"You know you want to tell..." said Tori.

"Yep!!" said Jessie with a sly smile.

"So...tell...me..." said Tori.

"Okay..." said Jessie sounding hypnotized almost.

"Wait!!! Jessie you can't tell!!!!!" said Dylan but Jessie told anyways.

"Tori...Tori like you, Dylan!!!!!!" said Jessie actually telling the truth.

"NO I DON'T!!!!!!!" lied Tori while blushing. "And that's not I wanted you tell me!!!..." said Tori.

"What was I suppose to tell you?" asked Jessie.

"That..." said Tori pausing because she just remember she isn't suppose to say or they'll know she was eavesdropping. "That what?" asked Jessie. "Um...nothing...never mind..." said Tori as she put her head down avoiding eye contact from anyone. "That's exactly what I said to Brad...And he exactly did when I told him..." thought Jessie sadly as she remembered what happened the day before. "NO I HAVE TO STOP THINKING OF HIM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Jessie accidently out loud.

"Ignore who?" asked both Tori and Dylan. "Uh...nobody..." said Jessie as she started to walk out. Jessie then turned around and said, "Tori...If you want you can stay here...I'd rather be alone for a while..." said Jessie in regular tone just trying to hide her sadness.

"Oh...okay..." said Tori worried of her friend.

"Jessie..." mumbled Dylan in a concerned tone.

"Bye!!" said Jessie with a happy smile hiding her sadness.

"Bye..." said both Dylan and Tori in a worried tone.

Jessie was going out the entrance of the hospital. When she was going out a person was heading towards the entrance. But Jessie barely sees that person because her eyes are filled with tears and her mind filled with sad thoughts of the past. Then Jessie bumped into the person. "Oh...I'm sorry!!!!" said Jessie as she turned around to see the person was Brad!

"Oh...it's alright..." said Brad like he didn't even know it was Jessie.

"Bye!!" said Jessie as she ran from the hospital and into the parking lot nearly getting ran over by a few cars.

"Jessie..." mumbled Brad as he saw Jessie run and fade away into the traffic of people and car of the main street.

"Why do I always see him!!!...when I'm trying to forget..." thought Jessie as her tears fell to the ground.

"So...Dylan...what do you think is the matter of Jessie?" asked Tori as she sat of the bed next to Dylan.

"Well..." said Dylan.

"Well what?" asked Tori.

"I don't know..." said Dylan sad because he had no idea what was the matter with his own friend. "Oh...me neither..." said Tori sad as she felt tears start to well up in her eyes.

"Tori...I understand that your sad that you don't know what the matter with Jessie...I am too...but no need to cry..." said Dylan as he wiped away the tears in Tori's eyes which made Tori blush a light shade of pink.

"Oh..okay..." said Tori as she tried to put on a happy smile.

"It's hard to tell if Jess...is sad or happy...I mean she is always happy...I wish always want to protect her...and I would hate to see her cry...that's why I protect her...but how can you protect her...if you don't know when to protect her..." said Dylan as he made a tight fist with his hand. "She always makes me happy...and I want to make her happy by protecting her...I see her as a little sister who I should protect...she is so lucky to be so innocent...always smiling...she was there when I was hurt...and I couldn't even help protect her from William!!!" said Dylan angrily as he punched the air.

"Dylan..." said Tori in a kind voice because she felt the same way about Jessie as Dylan turned towards Tori.

"Oh! I'm sorry I guess I'm confusing you..." said Dylan embarrassed.

"No...actually...I feel the same way about Jessie...I was always picked on when I was little...and she was there to protect me...and when she had trouble in school...she'd come to me for help...I don't know whether to think of her as a big sister or a little sister...but I know we will always help and be kind to each other...but lately she's been hiding...behind a door that won't open...I guess you could say she's trapped and can't get out...I want to be the sister who is always kind to her and understands when she needs help...I want to be the one who unlocks the door she is trapped behind..." said Tori as Dylan stared dreamily at Tori of how she was speaking about someone and he totally understood how she felt.

"Yeah..." said Dylan.

"I guess we have something in common we both love Jessie like a sister!!!!" said Tori happily as she smiled a sweet smile.

"That what I want to see...that smile..." said Dylan as he smiled as well.

Tori then grabbed Dylan's hand with hers and said, "And we'll be both there to help Jessie!!!". All of a sudden they're happy moment was over when someone barged in. And it was Brad! "Am I interrupting something?..." asked Brad seeing how close Tori and Dylan were and that they were holding hands.

"NO!!!!" said both Tori and Dylan as they dropped each others hand blushing deep red. "Okay...glad to see you both..." said Brad.

"Too bad Brad!!!...You just missed Jessie a moment ago..." said Dylan as he shrugged.

"Why would that be bad?!!!!" asked Brad.

"I don't know...because you like her!!!!" said Dylan with a sly grin.

"I don't like her!!!!" yelled Brad as was about to attack Dylan.

"Brad!! You can't attack the handicapped!!!!!!" yelled Dylan.

"Fine...I'll just bet you up after!!!" said Brad.

"Whatever..." said Dylan.

"So...who's you girlfriend?..." asked Brad as Tori turned deep red.

"She's not my girlfriend...she's Jessie's friend..." said Dylan.

"Thought so...Wait!!! Jessie's friend?..." said Brad. Tori then nodded yes. Dylan, Brad, and Tori then started to have a conversation of what they think they were doing for summer vacation.

Jessie finally got home. And slammed the door to her room even though no one else lived there. "I HATE LIFE!!!!!!!" yelled Jessie as she rummaging threw her desk drawers. Jessie then found a pocket knife. "It would be better if I just died!!!!...no one would even care..." said Jessie as she was about the slash her wrist then she remembered the images of Tori and Dylan. "They'd miss me..." said Jessie loosening her grip on the pocket knife. "But you'd end up with you family...and forget about the pain of the one once loved..." said a voice inside her head as an image of Jessie being with her family and Brad came. "Yes..." said Jessie as she once again was about to slash her wrist. **RING! RING!! RING!!!** went Jessie's cell phone. Which startled Jessie and caused her to drop the knife a slightly cut the side of her wrist. "OW!!" yelped Jessie wincing in pain. But Jessie tried her best to ignore the pain an answered the phone.

Jessie-hello?

?-hi!

Jessie-Tori!

Tori-yep! Where are you?

Jessie-At my house I didn't feel good.

Tori-oh...okay...

Jessie-...

Tori-Dylan wants to talk to you!!

Jessie-okay...

Dylan-Hey! What's up?

Jessie-Um...currently the ceiling...

Dylan-ha..ha...

Jessie-Yeah I know I'm funny!

Dylan-guess who's here?

Jessie-uh...um...let me think...THE EASTER BUNNY!!!!!

Dylan-uh...no! BBBRRRAAADDD!!!!!!!

Jessie-uh...what?...

Dylan-BRAD YOU IDIOT!!!!

Jessie-oh...okay...hold on...

Dylan-Okay...

Jessie then banged her head on the wall. "OW!!!" yelped Jessie touching her head with her hand. They're was blood on her hand from a wound on her head she just made. And she noticed blood dripped all the way from her cut wrist to her forearm. Jessie then tried to get out of her room but accidently stepped on the blade of the knife that dropped on the floor. "AAHH!!!!!" Jessie as she quickly put the knife away on her desk. Jessie felt the blood from her wounds drip on to the floor. "Dammit!..." winced Jessie in pain as she walked or more like limped to her room. Jessie than went to the bathroom cleaned her wrist, face because the blood dripped down from her cut and all over her face, and her blood from her foot dripped all over the floor and was covered in some dirt. Once Jessie was done cleaning and bandaging the wounds she went out of the bathroom but sorta felt dizzy as the room started to spin. So Jessie grabbed the wall to lead her to her room. She went to her room. And talked back on her cell phone.

Jessie-Hello

Tori and Dylan (the phone is on speaker with them)-What was that scream?!!!

Jessie-oh...well...I saw a spider!!

Tori-EEWW!!!

Dylan-SISSY!!!

Tori-don't make fun of her!!!! **CLUNK!**

Dylan-OW!! Why the hell did you punch me?!!!

Jessie-Ha!! HA!!! Don't worry Dylan that is how Tori shows she loves you!!!

Tori-NO IT ISN'T!!!!!!

Jessie-Ha!! Ha!!!** BAM! **

Dylan and Tori-Jessie what was that?!!!!!!

Jessie-oh...I just fell...I'm sorta tired...

Tori-do you want me to go see you?...

Jessie-NO!!!!

Tori-uh!...

Jessie-s-sorry Tori...I'm just sorta tired...

Tori-oh...alright...

Jessie-Bye...

Dylan-Bye! I'll call you tonight!!

Tori-Bye! Hope you get better!!!!

Jessie hung up her cell tossing it to the side. "I'm so tired...like all my energy has been drain..." said Jessie laying down on her blood stained floor because of exhaustion. "Sweet dreams...family..." said Jessie reaching for the family portrait on her desk but then dropping her hand to the ground because she ran out of the last of her energy. "I wish...I could be as happy...as before..." thought Jessie with tears in her eyes as she slowly drifted to sleep.

**Fast Forward to July 4th **

The weeks have passed by pretty fast to most people except for Jessie. Her sorrow seemed to stop time for her. And none of her friends knew what that Jessie was so sad that she always cried herself to sleep every night. That Jessie wished she was dead. And Jessie hasn't had any comfort from most of her friends. Emma mostly hung out with Gabby and her other friends. Steph hung out with her boyfriend, Logan. Anthony with his girlfriend, Kelly. And Dylan and Tori they just recently started to go out. But ever since meeting each other they have been hanging out together ever since! And Jessie she's has been losing touch to life more and more every coming day. "I bet you that none of my friends are going to care...everyone has someone...except for me..." thought Jessie as her eyes filled up with tears. Jessie then decided to lift her body up she faced the bright sun. "It may be summer...and summer usually filled with happiness, laughter, fun, and where you see the light of the sun...yeah right!...all I see is total darkness..." said Jessie. Jessie stilled did her daily routine even though she did is solemnly and not in her happy mood she usually is in. Jessie cooked some breakfast. Said grace and ate trying to think of happy days but only came up with sorrowful memories. Jessie decided to go online. Jessie looked up some anime music videos. There was one she liked a lot and it had a lot of meaning to her. It was a very beautiful and detailed anime and the lyrics and the beat fitted perfectly with the scenes. The song was yet sad and powerful. Jessie rated the AMV a five star. And started to dance to the music. Jessie tried to dance gracefully while singing to the song. Then Jessie heard a **BUM! BUM!! BUM!!!** tripped over her own feet causing her to collapse making a huge **BAM!** and the people underneath yelling, "SHUT THE FUCK UP, UP THERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!". "YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP DOWN THERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Jessie yelled back to the floor. Jessie then crawled to the computer chair trying her best to get up. And saw that Tori was instant messaging her.

SnOwBuNnY009:Hey!

Jessierin14:hi!

SnOwBuNnY009:whats up?

Jessierin14:nothing u?

SnOwBuNnY009:nm

SnOwBuNnY009:OH! GUESS WHAT?!!!!!!!!!

Jessierin14:What?!

SnOwBuNnY009:Well...you know how its 4th of July today?

Jessierin14:Oh! Yeah...I forgot...

SnOwBuNnY009:idiot...

SnOwBuNnY009:anyways...me and Dylan wanted to know if you would like to go to his beach house.

Jessierin14:are you kidding!!! HELL YEAH!!!!

SnOwBuNnY009:good!

Jessierin14:but...I don't have anymore bathing-suits...

SnOwBuNnY009:really?

Jessierin14:sadly...

SnOwBuNnY009:it's alright we'll just go shopping for some there

Jessierin14:okay...thanks!

SnOwBuNnY009:np

SnOwBuNnY009:Call when your ready

Jessierin14:okay

SnOwBuNnY009:DAMN!! My mom has to use the computer!! So I have to go!! Bye!!

Jessierin14:Bis bald!!

SnOwBuNnY009:what does that mean?

Jessierin14:idk

SnOwBuNnY009:your weird...

Jessierin14:I know! Bye!

SnOwBuNnY009:see you later!!

SnOwBuNnY009 is away

Jessie than started to play game, read stories on looked at anime pictures, and listened to music. After about hours of that Jessie went off the computer. "I may actually have a fun time!! Being with Tori and Dylan!! And at a beach too!!!!" said Jessie happily completely forgetting about her sorrow for a while. Jessie then got ready happily the whole after noon packing and worrying about what she should bring and if she was forgetting anything. Once Jessie was satisfied she went to her house phone and called Tori's house.

?-Hello?

Jessie-Hello! May I speak to Tori, Mr. Taho.

Mr. Taho-sure, Jessica!

Tori-hi! Jessie!!

Jessie-Hi!!

Dylan-Yo...

Tori-Dylan get off the other phone!!!

Jessie-hi Dylan!!

Tori-DYLAN GET OFF!!!!!!

Jessie-Tori it's alright he can stay on...

Tori-fine!...

Dylan-YES!!! I WIN IN YOUR FACE!!!!

Tori-Your lucky you're my boyfriend or I'd beat you up to a bloody pulp!!!!

Dylan-Jessie!!!...Tori's scaring me!!! Tell her to stop!!!

Jessie-Tori...please calm down...

Tori-Fine!...

Dylan-Tori has anger issues...

Jessie-HA! HA!!

Tori-I heard that!! Plus Jessie's the one with the anger issues!!

Dylan-true..

Jessie-HEY!!!

Tori-Oh!...I'm sorry Jessie...I love you!

Jessie-I forgive you because I love you too!

Dylan-Hey what about me?!

Tori-No one cares about you!!!

Dylan-sniff

Jessie-Oh...Dylan don't cry I care about you!...

Dylan-alright...

Dylan-So...anyways...did you know?...

Jessie-Know what?

Dylan-Brad may come!

Tori-cool!

Jessie-NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Tori and Dylan-what? Do you not want him to come...

Jessie-no it's just...I don't think he want to see me...

Dylan-Bull shit!! Jessie everyone likes you!!

Tori-I know!...I mean we like you!!

Jessie-yeah...but...

Dylan-plus Brad maybe the exact opposites...Brad's really nice...he just takes things pretty serious that...you don't notice at first...

Jessie-I notice it...

Tori-what?!

Jessie-oh nothing!!

Dylan-You guys would make a cute couple!!!

Tori-yeah!!! Opposites do attract!!!

Jessie-EEEWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Tori-we were worried you react like that...

Jessie-huh?...

Dylan-You see we when I asked to invite Tori to our summer house...my parents said no...because they didn't trust me with a girl...I mean really what would I do to her!!!!!!!!!!!!

Jessie-fuck her...

Tori-Jessie we've only dated for a while...

Dylan-anyways...they said if I had someone watch us...like them! But no way was I going to go with them...and I really wanted to go to the beach with Tori. So...I decided that Brad could come...they said then they would think about it...since Brad is responsible and all...they finally said yes...then...

Tori-When he told me...I was happy but then I wanted to invite you along too so I wasn't surrounded by boys!!

Jessie-Is there more...

Dylan and Tori-yep!

Tori-well...it's sorta going to be hard to break it too you...well we...sorta...

Dylan-We set you and Brad up on a date!!!!!!

Tori-Yeah...so we can hang out together...all four of us!! Like a double date!!!!

Jessie-date?

Tori-yep!

Jessie-I don't think I could...

Tori-Oh! Sorry Jessie...there is someone on the other line...I'll put it on four way!!

Jessie-sure...

Dylan-whatever...

Tori-Hello?

?-hello...this is Tori right?

Tori-yeah...Who is this?

?-Brad...cough

Tori-oh! Hi!!

Brad-can I speak to Dylan?...I called cough his house but his parents said he cough was at your place...

Dylan-Yeah!! I'm right here!!

Brad-oh hi!!

Dylan-what did you want to talk to me about?

Brad-well...sorry about the vacation and all cough...but I have a flu and I can't go cough anywhere till it goes down...

Dylan and Jessie-oh...

Brad-who else is there? cough

Dylan-you mean Tori?

Brad-no I heard someone else there!!

Dylan-Oh you mean Je...

Jessie-DON'T SAY MY NAME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Brad-Jessie?

Jessie-Damn!

Tori-Bingo!!

Dylan-to bad you can't go?...

Brad-yeah...I guess you have to cough tell that girl I can't go...

Dylan-not only that but your going to miss Jessie's birthday!!

Jessie-WHAT YOUR CELEBRATING MY BIRTHDAY THERE TOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Tori-oh yeah! We are sorry...we forgot to tell you...hope you don't mind if we celebrate it there!!

Jessie-Of course not!!! It's going to be so cool!!!!!!

Brad-well okay...then I guess cough I'll be going now cough.

Dylan and Tori-Bye!!!!

Jessie-Bye!!!! Hope you feel better!!!!!!!!!!

Brad-yeah me too!! Bye...

Jessie-Well I better go now too!

Tori-Okay we'll pick you up at your place

Jessie-um...I'll be waiting outside then...

Tori-okay..Bye!!!

Dylan-Bye...

Jessie-yeah!! Bye!!!

"For now on I'm going to just forget all my sorrow...for now I am going to wear a smile!" said Jessie. She looked at her family portrait and the little girl was smiling again. "Here that!!! No need to worry I'm alright now!!!" said Jessie with a smile. Jessie than opened the window of her room letting a gentle breeze blow her hair around. Jessie smelled the fresh air and looked towards the sun. "Now...I'm starting to see the light...I'm starting to get out from behind that locked door...because of my friends..." said Jessie as she looked towards the light. Pair of birds then flew by and Jessie said, "If only I could fly completely free from the darkness...If only someone could mend my broken wings...If only someone could mend my broken heart...". Then Jessie started to shake her head as she said , "NO I MUST FORGET!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!". Jessie ended up getting dizzy but somewhat it helped her try to get. Jessie got her stuff and the keys to house as she approached the door she said happily, "I'm going out for a while!!!! Take care of the house while I'm gone!!!!!". Jessie then left happily running outside with her new found energy or happiness she found in her close friends. Once Jessie went outside it didn't take to long to see Tori and Dylan. They were in a white limo waving to Jessie from the window on the roof and Jessie waved back happily. "Oh!...I wanted us to be able to see your apartment and your family!..." said Tori as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"Swo...can we pwease come in?!..." asked Dylan in childish voice that made Jessie want to immediately want to bring them into her apartment.

"I'm sorry...my family is sorta out...and told me not to let anyone in..." lied Jessie.

"Aawww..." said Dylan still in a childish voice which made both Jessie and Tori giggle. Jessie then went into the limo. "This is so awesome the first time I ever been in a limo!!!!" said Jessie happily.

"I'm glad you like it!" said Dylan happy that his friend is actually happy. After a few hours looking around at the beautiful places passing by Jessie started to feel sleepy. Jessie felt her eyes start to close and said, "I'm going to go to sleep..." as she laid on the limo's soft leather seat.

"Okay...we'll wake you up when we get there..." said Tori in a soft and sweet voice.

"Yeah...get some sleep Jess!" said Dylan.

"I'm glad to have friends like you...I really missed you guys..." mumbled Jessie.

"What was that?" asked Tori not quit hearing what Jessie said but Jessie was already sound asleep.

"Aaww!!..how cute!!" said Tori looking at the sleeping Jessie.

"What about me?..." asked Dylan in his childish voice again.

"Your cute too!!" said Tori poking Dylan in the shoulder.

"I'm glad that she is acting like her regular optimistic self again!!" said Dylan happily.

"Yeah...me too..." said Tori as she leaned her head on Dylan's shoulder.

After an hour or so they finally arrived at their destination. "Jessie...wake up..." said Tori as she softly shook Jessie's shoulder . Jessie stirred a little but went back to sleep. "JESS!! WAKE UP!!!!!" yelled Dylan shaking Jessie really hard.

"Uh...o-okay..." said Jessie as she got up still half asleep and her hair all messed up.

"Jessie your hair is all messed up!...Here...let me fix it!!" said Tori as she started to fix Jessie's hair the best she could.

"Come on already don't you want to see the summer house!!" complained Dylan.

"Okay!...god!!" said Jessie as she and Tori went out of the car to see a huge house that looked wicked fancy!

"I know it's not much but we'll have to deal..." said Dylan like the house was nothing.

"Nothing much!!!!! It's just a summer house and it's bigger than my regular, living space house!!!!" said Tori.

"Wow!!! Awesome!! How cool is this!!! Oh look at the view from just the porch," said Jessie in amazement as she pointed to the view of the beach from the porch. Tori than ran over and looked where Jessie was pointing and said, "Yeah...it is!! I'm going to take a picture of it!!!!" said Tori as she quickly took a picture.

"You brought your camera!!!" said Jessie.

"Of course!! I bring it every where!!" said Tori.

"I guess you brought your video camera too..." said Jessie.

"Yep!! And I can take beautiful pictures of Jessie and you too Dylan!!! Jessie, you'll look so cute in a bathing-suit!!!" said Tori happily but Jessie wasn't paying attention to Tori anymore.

"I wish beauty of the world wasn't so it would hide all it's chaos..." mumbled Jessie as she looked at the beautiful view of the beach sadly.

"What did you say?..." asked Tori pointing her video camera at Jessie.

"Oh!..." said Jessie as she looked directly into the camera. "I said that I am lucky to have such two great friends!!!" said Jessie happily as she put her arms two best friends.

"Yeah...we're glad to have you as a best friend too!! Right, Tori?" asked Dylan as he turned towards Tori.

"Of course!! Say 'cheese'!!" said Tori as she took her camera and took a picture all three of them. Jessie, Tori, and Dylan then entered the summer house. Tori and Jessie were amazed by how big it was inside and how gorgeous it was too! "Wow!! So cool!!" said Jessie. "Yeah! Let's go see our rooms!!!" said Tori. Dylan then brought them to each to they're separate rooms. "Here is your room Jess!!" said Dylan as he opened the door to a big room which looked exactly like Jessie's dream room. "Since we were redoing the place I decided to make it the way you guys would've like it!! Even Brad...but sadly he couldn't come!" said Dylan. Jessie immediately went inside of the room. The bedroom had black and white ying-yang walls with silver as the border, the bed had crimson red sheets with a crimson red canopy, and the best part the ceiling it had a day and night scene so when you turned the lights on from the sun and a sky scenery was painted around the bright light and then when you turned the lights off the sun rotated into a moon the glowed in the dark and the cloud scenery couldn't be seen but the glow in the dark stars could. But not only was the room itself cool the material things in it to were cool! There was a plasma screen TV right in front of her bed including DVD players with newest DVDs that aren't even out in theaters yet, Stereo Box that had all the latest songs and Jessie's favorite songs that Jessie like, PlayStation 2 with PlayStation games even the ones that aren't sold in America and only in other certain countries, with huge speakers right next to the TV. Jessie then open another door that lead to the bathroom. The bathroom had and underwater aquatic scene for the bottom half of the wall that had all these types of fish, underwater plants, and bubbles! The upper part of the wall had a like a beach scene with a light house that seemed to illuminate the room had a beautiful background of mesmerizing sunset in a slight drizzle of rain including the small yet noticeable detail of raindrops splashing into the ocean water. The bathroom had a brand new sink that was spotless and a bathtub with jets and shower place too that was connected. Not only that it came with it also came with the essentials that you need in the bathroom that had all the brand types Jessie liked. "Awesomest!" said Jessie looking in amazement at probably the best bathroom she has ever scene in her life. After the tour of the bathroom Jessie, Tori, and a bored Dylan went through another door in Jessie's room. It was a huge closet filled with all sorts of cool outfits that included the top, the pants or skirt, shoes, purse, and of course jewelry! The closet even had its own built in three-way mirror. "This is too cool..." said Jessie in shock and lost of words. "Is that all because if it isn't I think I will die!" said Jessie.

"I think that's it..." said Dylan still bored.

"Okay!...We got to go see my room now!" said Tori as she went out of the room with Dylan. Jessie then quickly ran out of her room leaving her luggage behind. Dylan then lead the way to Tori's room. The room was just as big as Jessie's but had all the type of designs Tori liked! "Oh my god!!!! You are the greatest boyfriend ever!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" said Tori so happy as she hugged Dylan tightly nearly knocking him over.

"You mean only boyfriend so far..." mumbled Jessie to Tori. Tori then clunked Jessie on the head for Jessie's rude remark. Then they went to Dylan's room which was bigger and had a bigger bed, plasma TV, and practically everything Tori and Jessie had in their room. Except the room had a more masculine look instead of a girlish look. "Okay let's go to the beach!! So we can see the fireworks!! I think they are about to start.." said Dylan. "Okay!!" said both the girls. They then went out to the beach and saw beautiful fireworks. The fireworks look so beautiful reflecting against the dark ocean. "Wow!!...their beautiful!!!..." said Jessie amazed by the fireworks. "Aren't they you guys?!" asked Jessie as she turned towards her friends but they were making out as Jessie now stared at them weirdly. "Okay...I'm going now...before the clothes start flying..." said Jessie as she slowly walked away. Jessie walked a little bit away from the making out couple and watched te fireworks. But her eyes were wondering other places as well. Everywhere she saw couples either kissing or cuddling or just doing plain old couple stuff together! It made Jessie very sad that she was lonely, "How come I'm always the one to end up alone...and unloved..." thought Jessie as she started to feel tears well up in her eyes. Jessie then wanted to get away from the couples because it made her think of Brad and she didn't want to think of him! So she walked over to a far and filled with solitude place. It was a cliff leaning out towards the ocean. When she got there she could clearly see the fireworks but didn't hear te loud **BAM! **noise fireworks would usually make and only heard the clashing of the ocean waves against the cliff. The fireworks stopped with a grand finally of a rapid fire firework frenzy. Jessie then walked near the edge of the cliff and saw how rough and strong the waves looked as it crashed into the cliff. Jessie somehow got mesmerized by it and in a hypnotic way started to walk towards the end of the cliff. Once Jessie got to the very tip of the cliff some pieces of the cliff fell and made a huge splash in the ocean wave that caused Jessie to get out of her trans. When she fully woke up she noticed the ocean practically underneath her feet. When she started to walk backwards cautiously away from the end of the cliff. Jessie slipped and was now hanging by her hands holding onto that single piece of cliff. Jessie was very scared and almost paralyzed with fear. She had temptation to let go just let it all be over with. In the back of Jessie mind she could her a voice say in a taunting voice, "Let go...if you do it will all be over...all the pain...the pain of lost...the pain of living...the pain you have from some you once loved...". Jessie then started to loosen her grip on her left hand. But Jessie's optimistic side was trying to stop Jessie from doing it showing her all her friends that would miss her if she were to go through with this. So Jessie tightened her grip on her right hand. But her left hand was still loosening its grip around the cliff. Once Jessie's left hand completely lost grip it just dangled there limp right next to her body like it was dead. Jessie then tried with all her might to lift herself with just her right hand but the weight was to much for just one hand. Then a shred of hope came from a voices that were always there for Jessie, Tori and Dylan, they were yelling, "Jessie!!!!! Where are you?!!!! Come on we need to go home!!!!! JESSICA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!".

"They'll miss me...and they'll always be there...they're my tint of light I see in the darkness...there always there for me..." thought Jessie as she felt a tears of joy start to develop in her eyes. But Jessie quickly stopped her crying and gained the stamina to lift herself up. "Yes!!! I made it!!!!" thought Jessie happily. "It's because of you guys, Dylan and Tori..." thought Jessie happily as she turned towards her two best friends who were still calling for her. "I'M RIGHT HERE GUYS!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Jessie as she ran down the side of the cliff. Once Jessie was near the bottom Tori yelled out, "Jessie your alright!!!!!! I'm so glad!!!!!!! I was worried about you before!!!!!!".

"Oh sorry!...I just felt like seeing the fireworks from up there!..." lied Jessie.

"JESS WATCH OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Dylan pointing out at something.

"Watch out for what?..." asked Jessie as she turned towards where Dylan was pointing and saw this huge-ass wave coming right at her. "Oh shit!!!!!!!..." said Jessie as she stared at the wave dumbfounded as it crashed right into her. Tori and Dylan saw Jessie get crushed by the wave and they couldn't help but cringe in pain. "Damn wave!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Jessie spitting out some salt water out of her mouth and trying to catch her breath. Jessie then got up from the ground and stood up and looked at the ocean angrily yelling, "That right you fucked up wave you better go back into the dumb ass ocean of yours!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" as the wave departed back from shore and into the ocean while Jessie flipped it off with both hands. Dylan and Tori couldn't help laughing at their friend's frustration at something that isn't even living. That night Jessie came home soaking wet while Tori and Dylan came home laughing their asses off!

**Fast Forward to July 6th **

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY JESSIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Tori and Dylan waking up a once sleeping Jessie. "Okay...okay...I'm up..." said Jessie as she slightly sat up on the bed then flopped back down to sleep more. "COME ON!!!!!!!!!! Before you miss your whole birthday!!!!!" yelled Tori as she pulled half sleeping Jessie out of bed. "LOOK JESS A WAVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Dylan. "OH SHIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHERE?!!!!!!!!!" yelled Jessie as she fully woke up from her sleep and looked around for a none existing wave in the room.

"Jessie...he was just kidding with you..." said Tori as she held Jessie still from looking frantically for that wave. "Hey!!!!!! That's not funny!!!!!!!!" yelled Jessie. "Yeah...it was..." said Dylan trying to hold in his laughter. "You should be treating me nicely on my birthday!!!..." said Jessie as she puffed up her cheeks. "Yeah...I know I'm sorry..." said Dylan. "I don't forgive you!!!" said Jessie. "Fine I guess...you don't want these tickets...to the anime convention here..." said Dylan waving the tickets in front of Jessie's face as Jessie's eyes followed it like a lion on it's prey. "Oh!...we forgive and forget!!!" said Jessie as she immediately grabbed the tickets almost taking off Dylan's hand in the process. "I love you!!!!!!" said Jessie as she hugged Dylan. "Oh!! And I made you an outfits for this special occasion!!!!!" said Tori happily. "Oh what are they?!!!!!" said Jessie jumping up and down in excitement. Tori then opened the door to Jessie's closet and there were four costumes. "Oh my god!!!! A Neji Hyuuga from Naruto outfit!!!!" said Jessie happily as she grabbed an outfit that had a beige shirt, black shorts, Naruto ninja shoes, the black leaf village head band, the ninja's tool pouch, and the bandages you wrap around your arm, leg, and thigh that Neji have.

"Including eye contacts that turn your eyes white!! And ninja stars and kanais" said Dylan as he showed Jessie them. "Cool!" said Jessie. "Awesomest!!!! A Sango from Inuyasha outfit!!!!" said Jessie happily as she held tightly a kimono that looked just like Sango's, including her demon slayer outfit that had that funky blade that tore out of the sleeve!

"I even got you a sword not a real one of corse! And her huge boomerang thing!!" said Dylan having no idea what the boomerang was really called so Jessie explained it and a few more things to Dylan in an easy enough manor that her would understand it.

"Look! A Wrath from FullMetal Alchemist outfit!!!!" said Jessie as she held the small material of clothing that was only a tight shirt that exposed the stomach and wicked tight shorts that had red cords on them.

"And last but not least!!!!!!!!!" said Tori taking out the last outfit.

"Oh my god!!!!!! Holy crap!!!!! That is so fucking awesome!!!!! It's so cute!!!!!!" said Jessie holding the cat outfit that had a cute long white tail and white covered most of the body except for the arms that were completely exposed and it also included cute little cat ears that were attached to a head band that Jessie's could wear. Tori then placed the outfits safely in a light bag and they went off to the anime convention. At the anime convention they saw a lot of cosplayers and anime that Jessie didn't even know about! It was totally awesome for Jessie because it was her first time ever to be in one! They bought practically any anime item Jessie could find. And there was a lot and they weren't cheap either. Luckily Dylan is loaded and doesn't give a shit if his dad loses money because he hates him! Then Jessie, Tori, and Dylan went to the beach to celebrate Jessie's birthday. At a open hut that had no walls or anything just the beautiful view of the scenery. At the hut Dylan had a personal chief. Dylan, Tori, and Jessie had a great time there playing in the sand, eating, and swimming! And no a big wave did not hit Jessie, yet! And while Dylan and Jessie were building a sand castle and Tori was trying to get a tan the chief brought out this huge cake! It was ice cream cake Jessie's favorite with those cookie crumbles around them. It even had an anime version of Jessie on it saying happy birthday to me! Jessie, Tori, Dylan, and the chief who sung it in french in a very creepy voice _Happy Birthday_. Jessie then Jessie thought about her wish really hard then closed her eyes and blew out the candles thinking, "I wish Brad will forget all about me ever telling him I love him!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!". The smoke then drifted into the ocean air.

"So what did you wish for?..." asked Tori.

"I can't tell it's a secret!..." said Jessie winking as she ran off into the ocean and started to splash in it playfully as her friends watched her happy that she was enjoying herself and that moment Jessie thought everything would be alright.

The summer vacation went threw smoothly and Jessie completely forgot about Brad through the summer vacation...well...that and her summer homework... Anyways Jessie got to hang out with all her regular friends. And was very happy...until...school started...and that when depression...lost...started to grow again...as her happiness started to fade away.

A/N-Did you like it?!!!! Hope you did!!!!


End file.
